The proliferation of smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and other electronic devices (referred to generally as “wireless devices”) that use wireless communication networks has created an increased demand for continuous wireless voice and data access. It is becoming increasingly attractive to use wireless devices in a wireless communication network as relaying points to provide the continuous wireless access to wireless devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only generated to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.